


Foresight

by aIIegro



Series: rainbow six fics [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, They're cute, Wholesome, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIIegro/pseuds/aIIegro
Summary: Okay, so they love each other. But do they know it?
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Series: rainbow six fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Foresight

James yearned to return to the SAS dorms after a gruelling training session, the stench of sweat in tow. He _stunk_ , he _reeked_ of the smell. Smoke was practically desperate for a shower. He could feel it now: warm water, a soapy sponge, the wonderful water pressure of the shower itself. His muscles were screaming, begging for relief. Despite his exhaustion, he meticulously stowed his gear away, taking care to not slam his locker shut. Cracking his knuckles and stretching, he yawned loudly, earning a well-intended snicker from Blitz as he walked by. Too tired to joke back, he grinned at the German and started his trek back. 

Drained of his energy, he looked forward to cuddling with - er, hugging - Mark. As a friend, of course. Right? Friends? Right? Who didn’t pal around with a good friend every once in a while? Really, they were only friends. There wasn’t anything else to it. Everyone needed a friend they could be real close with, alright? There wasn’t anything weird about it. 

Right?

“Who am I kidding, mate?” James muttered to himself, eyeing himself in a mirror, dragging his hand down his face. “Look at ya. Blithering fool.” Sticking his tongue out at himself, he rolled his eyes. Resignedly, he trudged back to his room and immediately hopped into the shower, a Bluetooth waterproof speaker in hand. Whistling a little, he put on one of his playlists and was almost euphoric the minute he stepped into the cascade of water. 

Letting the soothing drops of warm water spray his back, James found himself lost in thought. Much to his annoyance, Mark invaded every thought somehow. Scowling, he internally scolded himself, trying his hardest to avoid thinking about _him_. He quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body, his stomach tightened in anticipation and dread. He desperately wanted to see the other man, but Mark didn’t want to deal with all those damned feelings. Too complicated, he thought, berating himself once more for letting himself stray away and circle back to Mute. He finished up soon after, drying himself thoroughly before fetching his clothes from his closet. Opting for a t-shirt and sweatpants, James threw himself onto his bed dramatically, a certain operator on his mind once more. Too weak to fight back, he threw the covers over himself and simply waited. 

Mark, on the other hand, had other qualms. Pacing his room and glancing towards the dorm hallways every once in a while, he rehearsed his little spiel, trying to make sure James wouldn’t hear him in the other room. 

“Hey, you, uh, free to go out for, um, lunch with me sometime? Ah fuck. Don’t be nervous, don’t be nervous. How about a spot of, er, lunch?” Groaning, he stopped, frustratedly crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. “This is ridiculous. I can’t even ask one bleeding question.” Why was this so hard?

Gazing dramatically out the window, he decided he was using too many words. _God, I’m nervous,_ he fretted. A moment of stillness passed before Mark let out a loud exhale. _Suck it up, buttercup._

Suddenly a devout believer in God, Mute found himself praying harder than the most pious man in any church. In a strange panic, he let out a guttural groan and rubbed at his forehead. Feeling childish, he glanced at a mirror in the corner and glared at himself, trying his hardest to muster up any bits of courage he could.

James, still in bed, had gathered his thoughts, sullenly believing that his love was unrequited and decided that his world was over. 

Life had something pleasant coming his way, though. 

Perfectly on cue, Mark popped his head into James’ room, looking thoroughly flustered. Miserably, Smoke raised his head, giving his best fake smile as a greeting. 

“Er,” he started, watching Mute rub his hands together nervously. “Need something?”

“Well, how was training?”

“Ah. Shit as usual. Quite boring, really. Hard on the old back, but nothing new.”

“If you’re tired, why don’t we go out for a bite?”

“Sure,” James replied, shaking with barely repressed excitement. He felt rather silly, like a schoolboy with a crush. “Could do with a good meal.”

“Right. Er, how about that new sandwich place not far from base?” Internally fist pumping, Mark was grateful for the little win. “The one we saw a week ago.”

“Ah yes, lovely.”

“Shall we?” Motioning to the exit, Mark stepped out. 

“Yes. I won’t bother changing,” James laughed, ruffling his already scruffy hair. Mute smiled in return, walking side by side with him as they left the dorm. 

They decided to walk to the shop, keeping light conversation the whole way. Neither realized the real intentions of the other each time their hands brushed together, a brief taste of affection. James was beginning to get frustrated with himself, nearly bursting with the inexplicable urge to barf out his confession to Mark. 

Finally reaching his limit, months and months of strong feelings began to breach the surface. Based sheerly off of an impulse, James grasped Mark’s hand clumsily, holding onto the other’s fingers awkwardly. Mark took the sudden pause in conversation to adjust his grip before telling James to continue talking. 

Well, James certainly didn’t expect that. 

Now they were holding hands. 

Holding hands!

James didn’t resume talking until another few beats of awed silence passed. 

Mark was panicking too.

It was a dream come true for both of them. The rest of the impromptu date was a blur, only the euphoric feeling was remembered. Mark had long lost his appetite to nervousness since the walk, but he wolfed down the sandwich like his life depended on it. He was childishly giddy, smiling the entire time. Their hands intertwined to fit perfectly, as if they were crafted to match each other. James was so lost in cloud nine that he couldn’t recall anything from his outing with Mark, even if he really tried. He felt like floating, the goofiest smile adorning his face. Was he dreaming? Was this real? It felt so _right_.

The walk back was indescribably enjoyable, to put it mildly for both operators. The warm feeling in Mark’s chest made his blood feel like honey and body feel 20 years younger. A young, innocent sense of glee overtook his typically passive exterior. God, it felt good. This was love, wasn’t it? 

Drifting through the hallways of Hereford base, the new couple subtly but proudly kept their hands clasped together, oblivious to the world around them. Lost in their own conversation, the two made their way into the SAS dorm, stopping in front of Mark’s room.

“I’ve got to do some work,” Mark sighed. 

“I’ll see ya later, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Love you,” James half-joked, giving Mark a wink.

Mark gave the other man a peck on the cheek before dipping into his bedroom.

James didn’t see that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - yonaih
> 
> xo <3


End file.
